1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method which allows an operation by utilizing a load value indicating a load of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-264195 [A63F 13/04, A63F 13/00] (Document 1) laid-open on Nov. 6, 2008. In the game apparatus of the Document 1, a player rides his or her foot on a support plate of a game controller containing four load sensors, and inputs the load value detected by the four load sensors as operation data. Accordingly, in the game apparatus, the game processing is executed on the basis of the load value input as operation data. For example, in the game processing of hula-hooping, the player rides on the game controller, and the position of the waist of a player character is decided according to a position where the load sensor whose detected load value is the maximum is arranged out of the four load sensors provided on the four corners of the game controller.
However, in the game apparatus of the Document 1, according to a position where the load sensor whose detected load value is the maximum is arranged, the position of the waist of the player character is merely decided, so that the animation frame of the player character may be delayed with respect to the motion of the player. Furthermore, even if the animation frame is corrected on the basis of the load value, the animation frame is merely moved such that the position of the waist of the player character is coincident with the position where the load sensor having the maximum load value is arranged, so that the player watching the game screen has uncomfortable feeling as a result. That is, a synchronization between a repeating motion of a player such as hula-pooping and the animation of the player character are susceptible to improvement.